the spy that loved her
by inudigifan201
Summary: trip is the son of tech and rel is daughter of rev. trip and rel are best friends, but is there more?
1. prologue, their story

"The sounds, the sights, the people could make any man dizzy and sick to his stomach, but some men can handle it all. And some men are there to make sure this stay in balance. Some men are bad, but may not seem bad. And one man is there to defeat the bad men. He is bad himself, but also so good. By day he is one of six heroes of Acmetropolis, but by night, he is a scoundrel. A heart stealer, a heart breaker, and a master mind of all the sorts. He is crafty. He is smooth. He is Tech E. Coyote. I was only 16 when I met him and now I am 21. So, I know him well; I know him more than the rest of the team. I am the same as him. He and I are what no one thinks or believes. I just work for some one else, which can come in handy from time to time. My name is Kayman E. McGuire, and I am a spy. I have been one since I was 3, long before I met Tech and the other Loonatics. I found out Tech is a spy when I was 18 and sent to kill him, I didn't. I let him live, and he gave me a body to bring back with me. If some one ever reads this, then I must be dead. Because I would never let anyone read my diary. Well I have to blot, don't wanna be late for my own _**party**_. So bbfn!" Trip closed his mother's diary. That was her last entry. Trip knew what happened next. He couldn't help but think of all the cool adventures his parents had, as spies, before he was born. Since he had seen James bond when he was five, all he wanted to be was a spy. He got his wish not too long before his 8th birthday and had been living a double life. Zadavia was the head of the organization before she returned to Freelong and left her youngest son, Zander, in charge of both the organization and the second generation of the Loonatics. A big job for a 14 year old. But, trip was only 7 when his parents lost their memories and started over from scratch. Trip, now the new leader of the team, had to raise his little brother and sister like his own. But, that was 14 years ago and he was now 21 himself and so was his partner and best friend Raleena Runner. But, to Trip, she was so much more. But, to be a good spy, and coyote, he had to suppress his feelings for her at all times. She was a road runner, but something about her made Trip's heart melt every time he saw her. The biggest torture to him was when she told him she was going out on a date and then one week later the idiot dumps her for someone else. That was his pet-peeve, nothing angered him more then to see her hear get broken by some jerk. So, every night she got dump, after everyone went to bed, he'd sneak out of the tower and pay the jerk a visit. Trip, after years of seeing his love get heart broken about every-other week, he put his foot down and said that the next guy she dates would have to pass the "Trip Test". No one ever did and he made sure of it. He put them thou the test of their lives to make sure they would make Raleena happy and not dump her for some other tramp. Eventually, guys stopped asking her out. Rumors spread of the "Trip Test" and potential contenders became afraid. To trip, this was a relief, but to Raleena it meant no one had the guts or the knight-in-shining-armor qualities. But, she got over it, she knew that there was one guy out there that would be her prince charming, sweep her off her feet, love her, and one day marry her. She was smart, but she never put 2 and two together and saw that Trip was that man. He never showed her ether. He wanted her to be safe from the vile men he fought on a daily bases as a spy.

He didn't ask for much in his lifetime, he wasn't greedy, he wasn't selfish, and he wasn't a jerk himself. All he ever wanted were 3 things: for his parents to get their memories back, for "Rel" to be happy, and for him to be a spy and yet a good big brother to his little brother and sister. He already had the third thing; he was now working on the other two. And it was harder than disarming a bomb or keeping a poker face when you know you have the winning hand. Trip put those guys thou the "Trip Test" for Rel, not himself. He knew one day someone would pass and one day marry Raleena, whom he called Rel for short. He dreaded the day that happened. He knew he was going to get invited to that wedding, he already knew he wasn't going to attend. It would just be too painful for him to bear. He was dreading it, but also looking forward to it. Rel's happiness came first, and his last. They grew up together, and so he knew just what she wanted in a guy. He just didn't see it in any contenders. After a year, Rel gave up on waiting for the perfect guy and pretty much stayed home at the tower, watched the news on TV, helped duck with 4 sets of twins, and shunned herself from the world. But, that was a year ago.

* * *

not half bad for the begining, don't cha think?


	2. poof, he's gone!

"Trip! Can I speak to you for a moment?" Rel walked up behind him. He was lying on the couch trying to watch the news and take a nap. "sure." He sat up to make room. "What's on you're mind?" he smiled sweetly. "I just wanted to know were you go every day." she sat down. He looked her over. She was just as beautiful as she was everyday. Her long blond hair flowed down her shoulders to cover her almost flat chest. Her eyes just so grey and beautiful. Her white t shirt outlined her abdomen. And her light blue jeans went well on her. Her feathers were just that pretty purple. She was a small girl, but Trip didn't care. He wouldn't even care if she was huge; he loved her for who she was and not what she looked like. "Um..." he hesitated. She looked him over. He wore a black t shirt over six pack abs (she saw him shirtless one day), dark blue jeans, and white socks. His eyes were night sky blue and his fur was light brown. She had to admit he was kinda cute. "Um, where do I go?" his voice came back to her ears. She had blanked out? But how? She was just looking over her best friend to make sure nothing was out of place. "Rel? Are you ok?" he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Ya, I'm fine." She blinked. She never blanked out before when talking to him. Maybe there was something wrong with her. "Are you sure?" he asked out of concern. "Ya, I'm sure. I'm...gonna get... some air." She stood up and walked away. "We'll finish this conversation later, k?" she looked back at him with a smile on her face. "K!" he smiled back and laid back down. He closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep. She turned back around and walked to the elevator. She was soon outside and running just so she could think a little more clearly. Being a road runner, running was just as natural as her feathers. It really did help her think. Ever since she was little, she always did her best thinking when she was running. The breeze in her face, the sun on her back, and the rush of it all just made her feel alive. After 10 laps around the planet, she slowed down to a walking speed. It was true, she was faster than her dad, but she was still half human and had to cool down by walking around town.

Trip opened his eyes long enough to see the TV blink for a call from someone. "Make it fast, it's naptime." He answered. "Trip, you lazy bum!" a young teenage blond came on the screen. "Thank you Zander, I take that as a complement." Trip smiled at his young boss. "You're in a good mood. But, you're going to have to snap out of it. I just got word that the Zantree Corporation is at it again. So in other words..." Zander gave Trip his assignment of the day as it printed out of the wall. "Game time!" trip smiled, hung up, ran to his room, and put his tux on. And on that note, he was gone.

Rel walked in the living room and saw the couch were trip was trying to sleep. She started to walk away, but then looked back. He was gone. "In his room maybe? No, he looked comfortable. And since he was comfortable, he wouldn't move. Then were did he go? Uncle Duck!" she thought then called. A middle aged duck walked into the room. His feathers were a mess and his eyes lost in time. His black t shirt hid his big belly that he had gotten used to (he called it the dad stomach, even thou he wasn't a real dad), his blue jeans were baggy, and he had nothing on his webbed feet. His eyes, having seen better days, were chlorine blue. And he held a cane, to support himself from a back injury he got years ago. Time had been cruel to the poor mallard. "I'm coming, don't get you're tail in a twist." He called as he slowly got closer to rel. "I wanted to ask you if you saw where trip went." She asked him as he sat down in his green chair. "He went poof, again, as always. You didn't ask him when he was here?" he put on a pair of black glasses, looked up at her, and looked at the light purple couch behind her. "By the way, could you hand me the remote?" he smiled. "Misty breeze must be on, huh?" she cocked an eyebrow. "You know it!" he smiled as she handed him the remote. "I did ask trip, I just, I just, I don't know what happened." She sat down on the couch's arm. "You lost focus!" he smiled as he cut the TV on to watch the news.

* * *

wow! he makes a pretty good spy, don't cha think?

well, will rel ever find out where trip goes all the time or will she be left in the dark? find out next time! see ya!


	3. day in a life

Dangling over a pit of lava is not how he wanted to spend his Saturday. But here he was, with a mouse nibbling on the rope ten feet above his head. "Oh, how I enjoy seeing my enemies die!" the scar eyed villain smiled. "I enjoy seeing a good baseball game with my family back in 2030." Trip smiled sarcastically. "You will be gone soon, and baseball will be the last thing you worry about. Unlike lesser villains I'm staying here to watch you die." The man grinned. He had a scar on his right eye and a black eye-patch on the other. He wore a black tux, (complete with white fluffy cat named snowball and a red rose on his caller) black dress shoes, and black gloves. He was also a human. "Sorry to disappoint, Zantree, but I'm not going to die today." Trip used one hand to get to his grappling-hook gun and shot it at a pipe over a ledge. He swung over the lava and landed on the ledge. He adjusted his tie and leaped down to the hard metal floor. Henchmen soon surrounded him and he started to fight them off. All of them fell to the ground and trip was the last one standing. He adjusted his tie again and smirked. "You are good Trip E. coyote, but I'm better!" Zantree called. "Ya, ya, ya." Trip leaned on a jumbo sized switch labeled "self destruct." "Self destruct in t- 30 seconds, 29, 28, 27, 26,..."a female computer voice called out."You fool; you hit the self destruct switch!" Zantree yelled. Trip rolled his eyes and started to find an exit. "Huh, curse you Trip E. Coyote." Zantree said under his breath. Trip causally walked out of the building as the count down was coming down to zero. He got only a few yards away as the building exploded. He put on his sunglasses as the flames grew higher. A limo pulled up and the window rolled down. There sat Zander. "I see you foiled Zantree yet again. Good job. I have no more missions for you right now, you can go home and relax, have lunch with the whole gang. Enjoy yourself." He smiled. "Thanks boss, hey can we talk?" trip rolled his eyes again. "Get in." Zander scooted over and a butler opened the door. "thanks." Trip climbed in.

Rel walked into the old lab in the tower. It looked untouched since her father and tech had left to fight the villain and never come back. Papers were all over the place, maps and diagrams too. A half eaten sandwich, which had been on the counter for 14 years, was no longer ham and cheese and could be a science project. The computer was still on and had the same thing on the screen. Rel couldn't understand it, so she left it alone. She couldn't believe it had been 14 years since the incident. It felt just like yesterday when she was 7 and all the adults lived in the tower. She closed her eyes and remembered back to when she was 7 and happy. ****

******_Rel walked in the lab as her father and Mr. Tech worked on their latest doohickey. "Hey daddy!" she chimed. Rev looked down at his little girl and smiled. Tech smiled too, he enjoyed it when the kids came in the lab. "Hey-Raleena-how-are-you-sweethaert?" rev asked. "good." She smiled back at him. "So what are you up to?" Tech bent down to her level. "Nothing much, just being a kid and all." She answered as she put her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth, as most little girls do. She wore a cute little pink dress with flowers embroidered on it. She also had a red flower in her golden hair. She had short hair back then. Trip ran in with his normal rush for adrenaline. He rushed around the place, but not fast enough to make a mess. He then started bouncing around. Someone had given him sugar. "hey dad, whatcha do-n'?" he bounced. "Who gave you sugar?" tech looked at his hyper son. "Uncle Duck." Trip then looked around. "Gotta go!" he ran to the bathroom. "O...k...?" Rel watched her friend flee to the bathroom. He was usually cool, calm, and collected. He never caused any problems nor acted like a maniac. Only when he had sugar in his system, he became a whole new person. Sometimes, it was so bad, Rel mistook him for a road runner and not a coyote. "Mr. Tech, how come trip can't handle sugar all that well?" she looked up at Tech. he bent down so they could see eye to eye. "He's just intolerant of it. His body can't process the sugar and doesn't know what to do with all of it. Hum, kayman said her parents had put dr. pepper in her Sippy cup when she was little..." he explained then trailed off as he stood up. Rel looked at her dad. "In English please?" she had a board look on her face. "Trip-just-can't-handle-sugar. But-Mrs.-Kayman-can." Rev broke it down. "alright." She rolled her eyes. "Loonatics, Zadavia's calln'!" Ace called though the intercom. "Can I come?" Trip called, now back to normal. "No!" tech looked back at him. Trip's ears folded down in his sadness. "but why?" he asked. "you're too young. Son, I just don't want you to get hurt." Tech put his hand on trip's shoulder. Trip cocked a smile and his ears went back to normal. Rel could sense the sarcasm that was coming. "I don't think getting Hurt is the issue." He smiled. Rel smiled and rolled her eyes. Rev did the same. Tech smiled, stood back up, and walked to the door. "you're still not coming." He looked back at Trip, whom rolled his eyes. Rel put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "don't feel bad, I can't go either."_**

****She opened her eyes and reality sank back in. she was alone in the one place she and trip hung out the most. She missed those days.

* * *

Classified: Coyote, Trip E.

Full name: Tripshal "Trip" Edward Coyote (Trip-sh-all)

Breed: half human, half coyote

Gender: male

Age: 21 1/2

Parents: Coyote, Tech E. and Coyote/McGuire, Kayman E. (from _Twin Trouble_)

Siblings: Trixie E. (Ellen) Coyote, Kale E. (Edwin) Coyote, Maggy G. (Grace) Coyote

Profession: spy/super hero/super genius

Boss: Prince Zander

Religion: Christian

Eye color: night sky blue

Hair color: light brown

Fur/feather/skin color: light brown-fur/tan-skin

Powers: invisibility, magnetism, regeneration, mind reading

Strength: brains and brawns

Weakness: new moon (looses all powers)

Can lift with bare hands: 250lb

Personality: modest, kind, crafty, sweet, mostly honest, cocky, sarcastic, protective, loving, willing, sometimes really smug, careful, secretive, sometimes spunky, sometimes moody, selfless, and hopeful.

Likes: inventing, reading, cooking, happy people that aren't creepy happy, safety, spy movies, Sci-Fi movies (star wars, star trek, lost in space, etc. nothing hoarer), protecting people, spending time with his little brother and sister.

Loves: Runner, Raleena K. (Rel), giving, his family, simple things

Hates: spiders, snakes, The Devil, villains, sometimes himself, hoarer films.

Loathes: Master Mind, The Devil, jerks.

Favorite color: black

Personal style: black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, tennis shoes.

Uniform/s: black and green Loonatics' jump suit. Black tux with green tie and rose.

Allergic to: cats

Friend/s: Raleena "Rel" Kristen runner

Guardian (person who takes care of him/her): Danger Duck

Personal enemies: Master Mind, Zantree Powers, himself

* * *

wow! he makes a pretty good spy, don't cha think?

well, will rel ever find out where trip goes all the time or will she be left in the dark? find out next time! see ya!


End file.
